The Siege of Moria
by Green273
Summary: Gimli wants revenge. He musters a force to challenge the goblins of Moria, but what dangers lurk in the deep? Please R&R!Set in alternate universe due to the changing of the fate of some characters - contradicting what Tolkien wrote or didn't, in Radagast's case.
1. Chapter 1

**The Siege of Moria**

**Chapter One**

Gimli awoke with a start and sighed, for he was troubled. It had been 2 years since The Battle of the Black Gate and, although the hospitality of Elessar and Gondor was the best on offer, he yearned for adventure. For the past three weeks his dreams were interspersed with the image that was burned into his mind - the sight of Balin's tomb. He dressed quickly and after a moment's deliberation, slipped his belt of throwing axes on and headed off to find Legolas.

Legolas stood 20 feet from the standing position at the archery range. Despite the extra distance, he still achieved a bullseye each time. The Gondorian archers that normally milled about now stood in a group around the elf, watching in awe as he displayed his prowess with a bow. After five minutes of continuous archery, Legolas paused. If the men around him had been looking, they would have seen his superior ears twitch as they picked up a noise from far off. Smirking, Legolas resumed his practice, waiting. ANother five minutes passed, whereupon the men gathered round the range heard what legolas had smirked at.

"Where is the Elf? Eh?" Gimli barked as he strode out into the archery range. "Get outta the way, come on!" he continued, muscling his way through the throng of admirers. "There you are lad, showing off as usual! One of these days, it's going to backfire on you and I'll be there, ready to laugh in your face!"

Legolas glanced at the dwarf, then in one fluid motion, raised his bow and loosed an arrow at the target. It struck the very centre with a satisfying thud. Gimli frowned then stepped forward. "Get outta the way." He spoke with quiet determination. He drew an axe from his belt and with barely a pause, launched it at the target. It flew through the air, spinning as it went and finally hit the board, splitting Legolas' arrow straight down the middle.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Siege of Moria - Chapter Two**

Aragorn stared at the maps strewn over the throne room table and scratched his stubbled chin. He had been studying these particular maps for nigh on two years, trying to keep everyone happy. All the lords wanted more land, the rebuilding of Osgiliath had begun in earnest, and the army had just started it's specially designed training regime. As things were, he was more than grateful for the rap on the door that broke the silence. "Come," he called, settling onto his throne. The door opened, and Legolas and Gimli strode the length of the hall. Reaching the foot of Aragorn's throne, they knelt, bowed their heads, and spoke in unison. "Lord Elessar." For a moment there was silence, broken suddenly by Gimli. With a grunt, he forced himself up to his full height and spoke.

"Enough of that regal stuff laddie, you take too much for granted."

Aragorn cast his eyes over the dwarf's stubby frame, frowning. Then without warning he leapt up from his chair, a grin stretched across his face. "My friends!" he exclaimed grasping them in turn by the shoulders, first Gimli, then Legolas.

"What can I do for you?" he enquired, once the niceties were out of the way.

"Yes, I'd like to know what I'm doing here too." added Legolas.

With a sigh, Gimli proceeded to explain about his dreams, and his feeling of uselessness. As he spoke, he began to get more and more excited before he finally stated what he wanted.

"I want to raise a force, gather together helpers from all the free peoples of Middle-Earth and retake Moria. It shall become a place where all races are welcome."

Aragorn nodded, as if he'd expected as much and then walked over to his map table.

"I can send riders to all the Lords in Gondor, though none will come from Osgiliath. I shall also send Faramir to Rohan, to request the help of Éomer. I myself cannot take part, as my subjects would not view this as wise, but I can lend my help. I've been meaning to visit The Shire for some time, and this will give me an excuse. Arwen will assist, I'm sure, by riding to her father and Rivendell." He glanced up at Legolas, who tipped his head in acknowledgement and turned to Gimli.

"I shall accompany you as part of your force dear friend. It will be an honour to be part of such a glorious quest." Legolas said, clutching Gimli's shoulders.

"Thank you my friends," Gimli replied, "this means a lot."

With that, Aragorn turned back to his map, and began planning routes, Legolas excused himself so he could go and get ready, while Gimli set off for the kitchens. It was time for some celebratory ale.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Siege of Moria - Chapter Three**

600 Gondorian warriors lined the courtyard of Minas Tirith. Scattered amongst them were 25 hobbits, including the fearsome Farmer Maggot. He stood a clear foot taller than all the other hobbits, and refused Aragorn's offer of armour and weaponry, preferring to rely on his trusty scythe and pack of dogs. When it was suggested, by Gimli, that the dogs remain behind, he growled that no such thing would happen. Also to travel with them to Moria, appearing out of the blue, was Grimbeorn the Old, son of Beorn. The skin-shifter spoke only to say that he had been sent by Radagast the Brown, who would meet them at the mines along with a legion of elves, and the dwarves that Gimli had sent word to. Gimli strode over to Grimbeorn, and engaged him in a conversation about both their fathers, saying that his father, Gloin, spoke of Beorn in the highest regards. 15 minutes passed as Gimli made his way slowly around the courtyard, thanking each person in turn for accompanying him on this quest. With a final sigh, he motioned for the doors to be opened, turned to the assembled masses and said, "To Moria."

The 700-odd party rode for miles, across the Mering Stream into the Eastfold, to Edoras, where after a three day stay, and the recruitment of 300 Rohirrim they set out once more. They headed through the Gap of Rohan and bore right, cutting across Dunland, pausing only to refill their drinking pouches at the Fords of Isen. Their six hundred and twenty five mile trip ended, finally, at the river Glanduin, a short march from the door through which the Fellowship had entered the mines just three short years ago. It was here, on the north bank of the river that they made their camp, and also where the horses would remain during the battle because, as Aragorn said to the Fellowship - "The mines are no place for a pony." - the same of course, applying to horses.

For two nights and two days they camped, until late on the third day when they heard the sound of horns. From the east came a legion of Elves, marching from Lorien, and from the North East came the dwarves of the Iron Hills, as called for by Gimli. With the elves came Radagast the Brown, a tall man dressed in a brown cloak, and a staff gently carved to a tip shaped like the beak of an eagle. He walked carefully across the plains until he reached Legolas and Gimli, who stood by the edge of the camp to greet the new arrivals.

"I am Radagast the Brown, carer of flora and fauna in Middle-Earth and come to you now, to assist in the retaking of The Halls of Durin." He spoke in a near whisper, and waved his hand as he did so. In response to his motion, all the nearby birds stopped singing and flew to him. He leaned forward into their midst and spoke in a garbled tonge. After a few minutes the birds turned as one, and flew towards Moria. As they disappeared into the dusk sky, Gimli spoke to Radagast.

"Where are they going, wise one?" he said.

"I thought it would be wise to see exactly what it is we must fight, in order to reclaim these wonderful halls. You may also be wondering why I have decided to partake. Well, the answer is simple. Shame. I am ashamed, you see, that I fled into Mirkwood during Sauron's reign, fearing his wrath. So I am here, to make up, in part, what I failed to give three years ago."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Siege of Moria - Chapter Four**

The collective force, at well over 1500 heads, had a problem. They had, with hard work, cleared the entrance to the mines of all rubble so that they could advance. However with their numbers so high, until they reached the halls of Dwarrowdelf they would be at a severe disadvantage, one of such magnitude that even Radagast could not mask them. As it was, at Gimli's command, they edged forward as a block of one, weapons drawn, lead out by Grimbeorn, in his bear form. The reasoning behind this was that Gimli figured Grimbeorn, with his heightened senses, would be able to warn them, should he sense any threats to the party. They reached the three way junction of tunnels in plenty of time and, with a word from Gimli, headed down the correct path. After a short march, they reached the halls of Dwarrowdelf and without a word Radagast raised his staff and sent a bolt of pure light high up to the top of the vaulted ceiling. The light hung in the air, casting a soft glow across the entire cavernous hall. As the mortal eyes of the dwarves, hobbits and men adjusted to the light, the Elves gasped at what they could see. In an instant Farmer Maggot's dogs began barking furiously, tugging at their leashes, straining to get free. In front of the small army lay a vast expanse of grey rock, in the middle of which, about 1000 yards away, huddled a group of Goblins. They were garbed differently to normal, vast robes flowing around their bodies and were barking in the black speech of Mordor. In the middle of their circle lay what appeared to be a large red stone, at least three feet across and a foot wide. It was glowing brighter then dimming along with the Goblins chanting. Legolas broke away from the group and took another ten yards before shouting what only he could see. "They're Shamen! And that is no stone, it's a dragon's scale!" Turning back to Gimli, worry etched on his face, he waited for instructions. Gimli gave himself a moment before responding, "Take them out!"

The fight was quick. Grimbeorn and Legolas sprinted them gap between them, Legolas firing arrows as he went, taking out three of the eight Shamen. Grimbeorn, being faster in his bear form than the elven prince, covered the gap quicker and with heavy swipes of his paws, took out the four more. The eighth and final member of the small group gasped suddenly and collapsed backwards, on the verge of death. Quick as a flash Legolas was at his side, demanding answers. Chuckling darkly the Shaman spoke. "You're too late. The spell is complete. In fact you quickened the process, as it required the deaths of us all. He is returning, to fight for our cause and to purge Middle Earth once more."

"What have you done you wretched cur, tell me!" Legolas roared, in a manner unusual for him. Despite his question, he had a growing suspicion of what was about to happen. Suddenly he realised that the army of the free people was halfway towards him and Grimbeorn, and so he shouted a warning to stay back, but it was too late. The dragon's scale was throbbing, glowing brighter than ever, and starting to morph. It flexed and twisted and contorted in all directions, slowly getting bigger. With an almighty bang that cracked a nearby column, the thing exploded in a flash of red light and a burst of smoke. From within the smoke came a fearsome roar, and a ball of flame, which exploded on the ground just inches away from Gimli's dwarves. As the smoke cleared, the realisation of what it was dawned on Gimli and he took a physical step back.

"No, not him. Please not him," he prayed, his arms hanging loosely by his side. Another roar shook the floor, as the creature was revealed. Blood red scales covered the dragons hide, with its belly encased in gold. It shook its head then glanced up at the army, and chuckled deeply.

"I have returned at long last, " he said, "and I am stronger than any dragon has ever been, for I am so much more. The blood of a Balrog runs through my veins, making me virtually indestructible. You shall experience pain beyond the limits of your imagination. Prepare yourselves, for I AM SMAUG!"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Siege of Moria - Chapter 5**

The Elves of Mirkwood led by Thranduil, Legolas' father, were preparing to depart for the Undying Lands. The great wood city was bustling with movement as they prepared to say goodbye to Middle Earth at long last. At least it was. For, very suddenly, Thranduil had collapsed clutching his forehead, face contorted in agony. He writhed around on the floor for a minute, elves gathered around him in concern. Then, as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped. For a moment he lay panting on the floor. Then he lifted his head and spoke. "My son is in danger. The great beast Smaug has returned. Prepare for battle. We march to Moria."

Flash of silver shot through the air as a swipe from Smaug's tail sent armoured Gondorians flying in all directions. It was chaos in the halls of Dwarrowdelf. Moria goblins had appeared from nowhere, charging the scattered army. At the same time, Smaug had waded into the mess, swinging his tail and slashing with his paws. There was no unity, no structure to the army, and the goblins took advantage, sweeping in from all sides, smashing into theirs flanks. Gimli and Legolas stood back to back, Legolas launching arrow after arrow, Gimli hewing through goblins with a fierce determination. Farmer Maggot waded through the goblins, taking their heads off with swipes of his scythe. He reached the pair and joined them, keeping goblins at bay with every reach of his scythe. Without warning, Smaug roared in pain. Every eye in the hall spun to see a huge bear on his back, mouth clamped around the back of his neck. Smaug shook his head hard, and after a few desperate moments where Grimbeorn clung on, he flew off, crashing to the floor. In an instant he was covered in goblins, but just as soon as they reached him they were blasted back by a giant fireball. Stood above Grimbeorn, who was now back in human form, was Radagast, face like thunder. He barked a word in elvish, but nothing seemed to happen. All fighting within the halls had ceased. Slowly a small humming sound, getting louder by the second, rose through the hall, followed slowly by a rumbling in the ground. Suddenly, out of the darkness shot thousands of birds, all shapes and sizes, from swallows to eagles, not giant but regular - the giant eagles would never had reached the hall - who proceeded to sweep down upon the amassed goblins with a vengeance. The army of birds was followed closely by an army of animals, thousands of wolves, bears, deer and, ridiculously, a tortoise. They crashed into the flanks of the goblins, a tore at them. With a cry of, "To me!" Gimli Plunged forward, Legolas and Farmer Maggot on his heels.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Siege of Moria - Chapter Six**

The tide of the battle was turning. The appearance of the animals and birds of Middle Earth were working in the favour of Gimli's force. Radagast and Grimbeorn were the last two warriors to make their way to the group which now consisted of a mix of 600-odd men, dwarves, elves and hobbits. They fought hard and fast, dodging Smaug's tentative fireballs, and swipes of his tail. Despite the fact he was a dragon, his size was restricting him; he was wedged between two columns, unable to move one way or another. As long as Gimli's force stood abreast of him, and drew the goblins toward them they could survive this. Until that was, they heard the crack. Ahead of them, a large fissure had appeared on one of the columns, disappearing into the gloom above. For a moment there was silence, then the fight resumed with much more ferocity. Smaug roared and started to move more freely, slowly pulling himself out of the trap he was in. For ten minutes the only sounds were the clash of steel on steel and the strain of the dragon. Then, suddenly, came a cry, "Look! To the east!" Gimli and Legolas turned as one and their faces lit up. From the east came an army of Mirkwood elves, led by Thranduil. In his right hand, he clutched Aeglos, the glaive of Gil-galad. He thrust it above his head and barked in elvis. "Paur en doron!"1

1 Sindarin for Fist of oak, a metaphor for the elves of mirkwood in battle.


End file.
